


Take the Wheel

by Freakazoid101701



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Deer Crossing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jackass Drivers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakazoid101701/pseuds/Freakazoid101701
Summary: “Yeah, I’ll be there in a little while,” Buck said into the phone to Maddie.“Yes, Maddie I’ll be safe. I’m aware that it is Christmas Eve, in the 30s, and the coldest Christmas Eve,” he replied.“Maddie quit worrying. Okay? I’ll be fine, but I need to get off the phone. I’ll be there soon. Okay. Love you too. Bye.” He hung up the phone and continued driving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood, except it's not really like it. But I hope you like it. The first chapter has officially edited to my liking hope you guys and gals like it.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a little while,” Buck said into the phone to Maddie. 

“Yes, Maddie I’ll be safe. I’m aware that it is Christmas Eve, in the 30s, and the coldest Christmas Eve,” he replied.

“Maddie quit worrying. Okay? I’ll be fine, but I need to get off the phone. I’ll be there soon. Okay. Love you too. Bye.” He hung up the phone and continued driving. The roads were icy, so he was going under the speed limit to Maddie and Chim’s house. What would be a 30-minute drive turned into an hour-long drive because the roads were in such poor conditions, Buck luckily had an AWD Jeep. Everyone was gathering at Maddie and Chim’s house for Christmas.

Buck continued down the road cautiously, breaking when he needed to and accelerating slowly. The road was deserted so he wasn’t worried about speeding jackasses that think it’s the end of the world when it starts sprinkling.

He was 40-minutes into the drive when he looked in his rearview mirror and saw headlights. There wasn’t anyone behind him when he got off the phone, he looked back at the road and shrugged it off. When he looked back they were closer.

“Fucking Jackasses, can’t seem to comprehend that snow, ice, and speeding are not good together.” Buck continued at his pace when their lights showed through his back window.

“What the hell? Go around then douche bag,” Buck said to himself. The vehicle finally decided that they are gonna pass. When they got in front of Buck they kicked up a lot of snow, causing Buck to used his windshield wipers.

“What the fuck?!” Buck yelled. Buck finally got his windshield cleared and could barely see the brake lights of the speedster.

“Fucking asshole,” Buck mumbled. Buck continued down the road. His phone started ringing, he looked at the caller ID, it was Maddie again. He smiled and answered his phone.

“Maddie, I’m fine still-” that was all the time the deer needed to walk out in front of his jeep. Buck stomped on his breaks and swerved, going off the road into a ditch and flipping over.

When everything stopped he called out as loud as he could, “...M-Madd-... Maddie... He-help me …” then everything went black.

#### With Maddie and the others 5 minutes before the crash

#### 

“Should I call him? I feel like I should call him. Just to check on him. I’m gonna call him.” Maddie rambled pulling out her phone again. She’s been keeping track of where he’s at with her tracking app she made him get. 

“Maddie he’s fine. He is still moving as you can see.” Chim said.

“I know but I’m gonna call him,” she replied. She pulled up his number, hit call, and put it on speaker. It rang three times then he answered. “Maddie, I’m fine still-” Buck was cut off by the sound of tires screeching and metal crunching then nothing but stillness. Maddie stood there in shock, mouth agape and fear in her eyes.

“...Buck?..” she asked in a shaky voice. Everyone was looking at her now. “Buck are you there? Buck answer me. Are you okay?” she waited a moment. Everyone almost didn’t hear it. 

“...M-Madd-... Maddie... He-help me ...” Her phone fell out of her hand, she looked up at everyone and tears started falling.

It was chaos everyone moving to get their things to go help. Maddie ran to get her shoes, keys, and a coat.

“EVERYONE HOLD ON!” A voice yelled. Everyone stopped and looked in the direction the voice came from.

“Everyone needs to calm down we need a plan before anyone leaves this house,” Athena announced. “Who is willing to stay here to watch the children?” She asked. Karen and Hen raised their hands. “Okay, now we need supplies. We need blankets, gauze, gauze pads, and a neck brace if anyone has one,” she listed. “I have blankets, gauze, and gauze pads, but I don’t have a neck brace,” Maddie announced. “ still have a neck brace in my car,” Chim supplied.

“Okay, go get them and I’ll meet everyone else outside,” Athena nodded. Everyone ran to get what they needed and they were off. Maddie had the tracking app pulled up on her phone directing them where they needed to go. 

“Take a right up ahead,” she directed Bobby. He nodded and turned. It took them 20-minutes to get to the site. Maddie burst into tears at the sight. The front of Buck’s Jeep was crushed, the windshield was shattered, and it was upside down. 

“Oh my God, Buck” Maddie gasped.

“Alright people, I need someone to call emergency services and see if they can get a bus out here,” Bobby commanded in his Captain Nash voice. Athena nodded phone in hand already dialing. “Eddie, Chim. I need you to help me establish Buck’s situation inside the car and check for injuries.” Eddie and Chim nodded. “Maddie I need you to be an operator and sister, keep him calm, awake, and focused on you and not on pain and not on what we’re doing. Understood?” Maddie nodded at him. 

Maddie walked over to Athena’s car to grab two blankets, one for her to lay down on and one for Buck in case he was cold. She set one out on the ground by the driver’s side window. She laid on the blanket crawling towards the window.

It was shattered. Maddie tried to keep her tears at bay. Buck was awake and looking out the window.

“Buck…” she called quietly. Slowly his eyes shifted towards her.

“...M-Maddie…” Buck breathed, his energy depleting faster.

“Buck we’re here we’re gonna get you out of here. Okay?” Maddie asked. Buck nodded slowly when he registered what she said. Maddie looked to Bobby, Eddie, and Chim. They were all surrounding the car, looking for a way to get him out without further injuring Buck.

“Buck, can you tell me what happened?” Maddie asked. Buck scrunched his face in concentration.

“...Uh… I- I had... g-gotten off… the phone with y-you... Th-then this… a-ass… h-hole… he c-came up behind me… and passed me c-causing snow to … c-cover my w-windshield… Y-you called and … I picked it up and… t-then this… deer came out of n-nowhere and jumped in front of me… I tried to d-dodge it and went… i-into the ditch and f-flipped… I-I’ve been trying to s-stay awake… ever s-since…” Buck answered as best he could. Maddie nodded slowly.

“Is there anything that hurts? Do you think you’re bleeding anywhere?” she asked trying to keep her calm.

“My h-head hurts and is bleeding, u-um p-possible c-concussion, I t-think my left leg is b-broken it really h-hurts, I-I don’t after th-that,” Buck stated, getting irritated with himself.

“Buck I need you to stay calm, okay? Just take deep breaths.” Maddie said. 

Buck did as he was told. After a few deep breaths, he started coughing. Coughing so hard that he rattled the whole car. Maddie began to worry, “this is not good,” she thought to herself, going into nurse mode. Buck kept coughing, he wasn’t receiving enough oxygen. When Maddie finally figured out what to do he stopped coughing, he stared at his hand for a long while. He looked a Maddie, eyes wide in shock. Maddie caught a glance at his hand. Red. Blood. Buck then started to vomit blood.

“Bobby, he’s vomiting blood!” Maddie yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, I finished earlier than expected and it looks pretty good so I'm gonna post today please enjoy and let me know what you thought of it. Love all of your support!!! 
> 
> Love your friendly neighborhood Freakazoid101701

#### With Bobby, Eddie, and Chim

“Alright people, I need someone to call emergency services and see if they can get a bus out here,” Bobby commanded in his Captain Nash voice. Athena nodded phone in hand already dialing. “Eddie, Chim. I need you to help me establish Buck’s situation inside the car and check for injuries.” Eddie and Chim nodded. “Maddie I need you to be an operator and sister, keep him calm, awake, and focused on you and not on pain and not on what we’re doing. Understood?” Maddie nodded at him and walked away.

“Alright, Eddie, Chim let’s get to work.” The three of them started to get to work assessing the damage of the car and subtly checking Buck out as to not worry him. As soon as they assessed the damage of Buck and his Jeep they came back together to devise a plan.

“The car seems to be stable, nothing seems to be running and I don’t see gas or oil leaking anywhere,” Chim reported.

“I inspected the windshield and glass shards. I looked Buck’s chest and as much of his stomach I could see over, I don’t think any of them cut him or stabbed him. I think it is safe to cautiously move him,” Eddie also reported.

“Okay, I came to the same conclusion after checking him over from the passenger side. Let’s get prepared to move him. Chim gets the backboard ready,” Bobby said.

Chim nodded and walked away. “Okay, so I’m thinking that we see if we can open the door and pull him out while you help from the passenger side alri-,” Bobby didn’t finish his sentence when he heard Maddie yell his name.

“Bobby, he’s vomiting blood!” Maddie yelled.

Eddie and Bobby turned in shock. They were confused about why he is vomiting blood. They must’ve missed something.

Everyone burst into action Eddie, Chim and Bobby ran to Buck and Maddie moved out of the way staying close if they needed her medical expertise. Eddie crawled into the passenger side, Chim laid the backboard on the ground close by, and Bobby tried to open the car door. It wouldn’t open. Bobby tried again, no luck. He tried one last time losing hope on this plan when it budged a little. Bobby yanked on it again and it gave way.

Gently Eddie unbuckled Buck as to not aggravate his wounds more. Chim handed them an oxygen mask and pump. Eddie places it on his face and pumped slowly. It was a temporary solution. Bobby carefully pulled Buck’s shoulders away from the seat and turned his body to pull him out. Eddie followed his lead and gently pulled his feet up when his head and shoulders were out of the door. Once the top half of Buck’s body was out of the car Chim took over with the air pump. When they finally got Buck out they laid him on the backboard, then they saw it. It wasn’t very big, but it wasn’t small. It was glass shard, it was embedded into the right side of Buck’s chest. The only assumption was that the glass shard was the main cause of Buck vomiting blood. Athena then came back sporting a worried frown.

“They can’t get anyone out here with the roads in such bad condition and even if the could it would take to long. We’re going to have to take him in ourselves,” she reported. Bobby frowned in return but nodded.

He turned to Maddie and said, “Maddie go help Athena put the backseats down we’re going to need room for the backboard to fit.” Maddie nodded and walked away with Athena.

“Alright guys, head towards the car we’re going to have to take Buck the hospital ourselves,” Bobby said. Eddie and Chim nodded and they prepared to lift Buck.

“On three. One, two, three,” Bobby grunted when they picked him up. They swiftly and carefully carried Buck to the back. It was going to be a tight squeeze, but they made it work. Eddie, Chim, and Maddie sat in the back caring for the wounds that they could without worsening the serious wounds. Chim carefully inspected Buck’s legs, Eddie was inspecting the glass shard embedded in his chest and Buck’s bruise filled abdomen, and lastly, Maddie was inspecting Buck’s face and pumping air into his lungs.

The drive is excruciatingly long they are going over the common sense speed limit to get him the hospital in time. Periodically Bobby checks in the mirror to see what is happening, but everything is fine. Until it isn’t. Buck’s body started shaking and spasming uncontrollably.

“He’s seizing!” Eddie yelled. “We need to flip him!” they started unstrapping him from the backboard and very cautiously flipped Buck on his side. Maddie watched her watch. One minute ticks by, then three, then four, four minutes and thirty seconds, when it hit five minutes Maddie began to worry.

“Its been five minutes, we need to hurry!” Maddie yelled at Bobby.

“Were two minutes out, just try your best to keep him stable!” He replied. Then Buck stopped. Stopped seizing and worst of all he stopped breathing.

“Check for a pulse!” Eddie yelled. Maddie placed her fingers on Buck’s neck and gasped she turned to Eddie and shook her head no.

“He’s gone into cardiac arrest! Do we have a defibrillator in here?!” Eddie yelled in panic.

“Yes, it’s in the compartment by Chim’s foot!” Bobby replied. Chim quickly reached for the compartment and pulls the defibrillator out and charges it up.

“CLEAR!” he yelled. Maddie and Eddie get as far away as they can. Buck’s chest surges upward jostling the glass shard making the wound worse. Eddie immediately starts CPR after still minding the glass shard.

“Come on Buck, please you can’t leave us, you can’t leave Chris, and you can’t leave. I had something to tell you at the party. Please, please don’t leave me. Baby, please, I love you. I need you. I can’t live without you.” Eddie begged. Not realizing he just said his feelings to everyone in the car. The car comes to a screeching halt. Athena jumps out and runs inside while Bobby gets the back open. Hospital staff flood outside with a gurney. But Eddie doesn’t stop, he doesn’t hear the voices telling him they’ll take over.

Hands suddenly wrap around Eddie’s waist and pull him backward. Surprised by the sudden touch and movement he lashes out reaching for Buck as he is being pulled out of the car and loaded onto the gurney, though Eddie isn’t understanding why the love of his life is being pulled away from him and suddenly he can’t breathe and he back in Afghanistan, and Buck is still there but being taken by the Taliban. He reaches out but he can’t reach him, they stop moving, Buck is sitting on his knees and being held by two of them, while one raises his assault rifle, and pulls the trigger and everything goes black.

Eddie wakes up with a gasp and sits up. He is greeted with hands on his chest pushing him back into the bed. Eddie looks around and sees Maddie, Chim, Athena, and Bobby.

He is about to ask what happened. But he remembers everything from Buck’s flipped over Jeep to the Afghanistan flashback with Buck.

He looks at Bobby’s eye it’s black like someone hit him. “What happened to your eye?” he asked.

Bobby looked at him with hurt and forgiveness. “Um, well you were having a panic attack when the doctors were trying to get Buck out of the car and well I uh grabbed you. Which probably wasn’t the smartest idea and during your panic attack you elbowed me in the eye and a nurse gave you a sedative to calm you and you passed out.” Bobby answered calmly.

Eddie’s eyes widened in shock. He never dreamed of hurting someone from the station let alone the man he considered a father figure.

“Oh my gosh, Bobby I’m so sorry. I should’ve had more control over my emotions and should’ve figured out what was reality and what wasn’t. I’m just so sorry-" Eddie stopped talking after Bobby put his hand up for him to stop.

“Eddie, I don't blame you for my eye. I need you to understand that. Okay?” Eddie nodded but still felt horrible about it.

Just then the doctor came in.

“Ah, Mr. Diaz, you're awake good then I can just deliver the news to all of you at oncE,” the doctor said. 

“Mr. Buckley lost a lot of blood and suffered another seizure during surgery…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on what was good and what you think I should fix
> 
> Love ya! <3
> 
> BTW, monque.lita did I write the angsty Buddie confession to your liking I would really like to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that I'm writing about Christmas when Halloween is literally in two days. But you know whatever floats my boat. But yeah, here's the newest chapter. It's soon than I had said replying to a comment only an hour ago. But here it is. If it wasn't clear by the title or some of the paragraphs in the fic, this is loosely based off of the song Jesus, Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood. I mean I understand if you didn't understand why it was called this but yeah. Please enjoy and leave a comment on what you liked or thought could have been better and what you would like in the next chapter!!
> 
> Love Freakazoid101701

#### Before Eddie Wakes up

Bobby’s eye hurts. He didn’t realize that he had been hit until Eddie was sedated. Even then he didn’t feel the pain until the adrenaline rush had stopped and he began to calm down.

They had made it to the hospital in time and hopefully, everything will go fine with the surgery. 

Bobby noticed Eddie stirring in his sleep. He suddenly gasps and sits up. Bobby moves to push Eddie back into the bed. Eddie looks around confused. To Bobby, it looks like he is about to ask what happened when realization floods his eyes.

Eddie looks at Bobby confused. “What happened to your eye?” He asked.

Bobby looks at him with hurt and forgiveness. “Um, well you were having a panic attack when the doctors were trying to get Buck out of the car and well I uh grabbed you. Which probably wasn’t the smartest idea and during your panic attack you elbowed me in the eye and a nurse gave you a sedative to calm you down and you passed out.” Bobby answered calmly.

Bobby watched Eddie’s eyes widened in shock. He never dreamed of hurting someone from the station let alone the man he considered a father figure.

“Oh my gosh, Bobby I’m so sorry. I should’ve had more control over my emotions and should’ve figured out what was reality and what wasn’t. I’m just so sorry-" Eddie stopped talking after Bobby put his hand up for him to stop.

“Eddie, I don't blame you for my eye. I need you to understand that. Okay?” Eddie nodded but still felt horrible about it.

Just then the doctor came in.

“Ah, Mr. Diaz, you're awake good then I can just deliver the news to all of you at oncE,” the doctor said. 

“Mr. Buckley lost a lot of blood and suffered another seizure during surgery, and it was touch and go for a while but he pulled through. Mr. Buckley suffered a brain bleed which caused the seizures, he also had a very bad concussion. The glass shard that was embedded in the right side of his chest had punctured his lung, we repaired that and put him on a ventilator until it is healed to our liking. We stitched up the cut on his head and fixed his broken leg. He will need to heal for at least three months, four at the most. He is currently in the ICU and will remain there until deemed to be moved to a regular room. Any questions for me?”

Eddie was frozen.

‘Buck had suffered another seizure, but the doctor said he was alright. Why does it not seem alright?’ Eddie thought to himself.

The doctor picked up on Eddie’s facial features, worry and doubt emitted on his face. He sighed “Mr. Buckley is fine Mr. Diaz. Although we did have to put him into a medically induced coma, he should come out of it in a few hours. If you are wondering, yes you may see him. He is in room 17 on floor 6. Any other questions?” the doctor explained. Everyone shook their heads and the doctor nodded and left. 

Eddie started to get up, Bobby ran to his side. Eddie was about to smack Bobby’s hand away, but Bobby just held his hand out. Eddie looked up gratefully and took his hand. With Bobby’s help, Eddie was able to stand up. It took Eddie a moment to get his bearings, even though he wasn’t hurt it still felt like he was hit by a bus. Once Eddie was ready to leave everyone else stood up to go.

The walk to the elevator felt like it took years to walk to, halfway through the walk Eddie felt like he was able to walk on his own. They all got into the elevator and pressed button six and waited.

From triage to floor six, the time had gone by slowly. The elevator numbers grew slower as time went on. But finally after another forever they had reached the sixth floor. The receptionist looked up and smiled.

Eddie walked up to her. “Uh, do you know where room 117 is?” he stuttered.

She smiled and turned to her computer. “Here to see Evan Buckley?” she asked. They all nodded. She smiled again and pointed to the left of them “down the hall the last door on the right.”

Eddie smiled back and nodded his thanks. They all walked down the hall where the nurse pointed, passing doors in the teens already.

113

114

115

116

And finally 117. They stopped outside of the door and looked at each other, each mentally preparing for what they are about to see.

Eddie places his hand on the doorknob and takes a deep breath, he looks around one more time and pushes the doorknob in.

Eddie wasn’t prepared for what he saw and would never be.

#### Still Third Person Just With Someone Else

A young man lay in a hospital bed. A rollover accident caused him to be. He suffered a seizure on the way to the hospital, that was caused by a brain bleed. Stitches in his head from when he hit his steering wheel and when windshield glass shards that cut his face. A broken leg embedded in a cast was extended above his bed to heal.

Nothing moved, only his chest when the ventilator forced air into his lungs. Not a sound was made except for the heart monitor and ventilator. The repetitive beep signaling his heart is still beating and the constant air sound as the ventilator keeps him breathing.

No sound except the constant beep and whoosh.

Beep.

Whoosh.

Beep.

Whoosh.

Beep.

Whoosh.

Beep.

Whoosh.

Then, the constant sound of the flatline.

Beeeeeeeeep.

The room was full of life at that moment, but only the life of the hospital staff trying to revive the young man. 

No sound of the ventilator.  
The constant sound of the flatline.

The uproar of people trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please leave a comment on what you liked or thought could have been better and what you would like in the next chapter!!
> 
> BTW I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer so it might take a little longer to get the next chapters up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive!! Sorry, you guys have been waiting so long! Thanks for being patient! Here's the 4th and final chapter!

#### Back in the Hallway

They all jumped when they heard the flatline alarm and hospital staff yelling orders and running to hopefully save the flatlining patient. The staff was running right towards them. They moved out of they’re way thinking the worst. They go into the room across, room 118. They all sigh in relief.

Eddie approaches the door again and pushes the doorknob in.

There he lay. 

Evan “Buck” Buckley laying so still. Not moving, not breathing on his own, not awake, and looking so pale.

“Oh, Buck,” Maddie gasped. She approached the bed. She stared down at her little brother. The muscular man looking so small in the bed. Maddie sat down in the chair and grabbed her brother’s hand.

She stared at her brother with tears threatening to spill. She hesitantly brought her brother’s hand to her mouth, kissing it she let her tears fall. She silently prayed that he would pull through.

Bobby looked at the man he considered his son. Bruises on his face, made him want to hold him close and protect him from the horrible world-shield him from any dangers. Seeing Buck in the hospital again after the bombing, the pulmonary embolism, and catching as he collapses from exhaustion after the tsunami makes Bobby want to cry.

Eddie sits on the other side of Buck and holds his other hand subtly, although the others already heard what he said in the car. Eddie just stares at Buck for a while and falls asleep with Buck’s hand still in his.

“I’m going to call Hen and update everyone on Buck’s condition,” Athena announced quietly as to not wake the sleeping man. Maddie and Bobby nod at her and she exits the room.

“What are we going to do with you, Buck?” Maddie softly questions no one in particular. “Why does it have to be you that is in this hospital bed tonight?” She continued. Bobby hummed in agreement with her, thinking, “why does it have to be you?”

After a little while, more Athena comes back in the room. Maddie having fallen asleep soon after Eddie. Athena looks at Bobby and shakes her head as she approaches him. They come together in a hug, Athena starts to shake and Bobby knows she’s crying. Bobby puts his face in her hair kissing the top of her head as he sheds tears for his son.

#### With Hen, Karen and the kids

Hen sits and stares at her phone hoping for a call soon but for good news. It’s been three hours since they left. Left the house, left Hen and Karen to watch the kids, left to go help Buck. 

Hen continued to stare at her phone when Karen approached. “Hey…” she greeted. Hen just looked up at her worry obviously written all over her face. Karen walked closer and put a hand on Hen’s shoulder. “Nothing, yet?” she questions. Hen shook her head no. Karen enveloped Hen in a hug.

Hen can feel the tears pricking the edge of her eyes, just begging for escape. “What will happen if he doesn’t make it?” she sobs. “Are we just supposed to go back to before he came here? Are we just supposed to move on? Cuz, I can’t do that… I can’t just act like he didn’t exist like a lot of other people do when they lose someone they work with!” Karen just rubs her arm laying her head on top of Hen’s.

“No. And you know why?” Hen shakes her head. “Because Buck is one stubborn kid, and he will fight to get back to us, and he will fight to recover. Then you won’t have to worry about if he’s gonna be okay, because he will be back with us before you know it.” Karen finishes. Hen looks up at her. “You’re right.” Hen stands up to face her. “Gosh, this is why I love you so much.” She hugs Karen.

They both look at Hen’s phone as it rings. With a shaky hand, Hen picks up the phone and answers it.

“Hello?”

“Hen, do you have everyone around you?”

“No, just a sec.”

Karen goes into the other room to gather the kids. Once they’re all there Hen gives Athena the go-ahead.

“Okay, Buck lost a lot of blood and suffered another seizure during surgery, and it was touch and go for a while but he pulled through. Buck also suffered a brain bleed which caused the seizures, he also had a very bad concussion. There was a glass shard that was embedded in the right side of his chest that had punctured his lung, they repaired that and put him on a ventilator until it heals. They stitched up the cut on his head and fixed his broken leg. He will need to heal for at least three months, four at the most. He is currently in the ICU and will remain there until they deem him okay to be moved to a regular room.” Athena spits out quickly.

They stand there in shock, processing the information they have been told. “S-so, he’s gonna be okay?” Hen speaks up.

“Yes. As far as we know.” Athena confirms. “Oh, thank you, God!” Hen shouts. They all start to cheer and Athena smiles hearing their cheers. “I’ll update you if anything changes.” “Okay. Bye” Athena pockets her phone and turns to head back into the room, she pauses to thank God for protecting her son and walks into the room.

She sees Maddie asleep too. Athena looks at Bobby and shakes her head as she approaches him. They come together in a hug, Athena starts to shake and Bobby knows she’s crying. Bobby puts his face in her hair kissing the top of her head as he sheds tears for his son.

“Why our son? Why does it always have to be Buck?” She questions hysterically. Bobby holds her tighter shaking his head. “I don’t know, I just don’t know.”

#### A few hours later

Buck starts to stir, he groans. All he feels is soreness. He tries to open his eyes. It’s dark except for a faint light near the door when he does. Buck looks around trying to figure out where he was. He sees Maddie holding his hand next to him, Bobby and Athena sitting at the foot of his bed, and Eddie holding his hand, they’re all asleep. Suddenly the door opens, and Chim walks through the door quietly humming a song that Buck couldn’t recognize. Chim approaches not noticing Buck yet. Buck tries to speak but it comes out raspy. Chim immediately stops humming and walking and stares.

“Oh my gosh, Buck!” he says loudly. Everyone jumps and looks at Chim, he just gestures towards the bed. Everyone whips their heads towards him, he would have laughed if it didn’t hurt.

“Oh my gosh, Buck!” they all say in unison. Another moment he would have laughed if it didn’t hurt.

“You’re okay!” Maddie said. Oh my gosh I’m gonna go get the doctor!” she announced and left.

#### 1 month later

Eddie helped Buck into his truck after the fourth physical therepy session. “Today went well.” Buck says hopeful as Eddie gets into the drivers side of his truck. “Yeah, it was… I hope I can make it better.” Eddie says. “What?” Buck questions. “Will… you go o-out with me…?” Buck looks at him in shock trying to register what Eddie had said. “W-what?” Buck asked. Eddie’s face started heating up in embarassment. “Um… w-will you go o-ut with me?” Eddie asks again regret starting to show on his face. Buck stared at him blank faced, then smiled the brightest smile Eddie had seen on his face since the accident. “YES!!” Buck yells. “Oh my gosh yes!” Eddie smiles too and leans in to kiss Buck.

#### 3 months later

“Okay, I think you’re good to go back to work.” the physical theripist said. Buck let out a breath he was holding. He smiled at the doctor the brightest smile Eddie had seen since he had asked him out, and he decided he was gonna do it.

#### 1 week later

Everything was set. Everyone was at his place ready for Buck’s surprise party for getting reenstaed again, hopefully without the polminary embolism. He also had something else planned and hoped it would go according to plan.

“Okay, everyone they’re here!” Athena announced. Almost immedietly the door opened and in walked Maddie and Buck.

“SURPRISE!” Everyone shouted. Once again Buck almost fell over from the surprise. Buck got a hold of himself and smiled. He hugged Athena, Maddie, Chim, Hen, Bobby, and finally Eddie.

“I got a surprise for you.” Eddie said.

“Oh yeah? What is it?” Buck asked. 

Eddie turned around and shouted for eveyones attention. Then turned back to Buck. Eddie smiled and got down on one knee. Buck gasped and put his hands to him mouth.

“Will you Evan Buckley, do me the honor of becoming my husband and Christopher’s second father?”

Buck gasped again tears coming down his face. “Yes! A thousand times yes!”

Everyone cheered with joy Eddie stood up and kissed Buck, crying himself. Christopher came over and hugged the both of them.

6 months later they married and had an actual wedding unlike Bobby and Athena and Christopher was the ring bearer. 

Now they live happier with the love of their lives beside them forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, glad you stuck through to the end. Hoped you liked it so far. I can't wait to update this for you guys. By the way for people who were reading It's Okay Mike please be patient with me I hit some writer's block and have been very lazy XD, but will try to update on it soon even though it's been like two years (oops). Love ya'll see ya later!!


End file.
